bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
Got to go, see ya. : ) User:Kingdonfin happy birthday in 20 days! hope you get more bioniclesMotni 18:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) thanks th@nx.-- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 21:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well from the description he kinda sounds like his tribe was the sand tribe, so couldn't that make him part zesk, hence the mutation? how do you get a signiture? --Motni 15:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The preview button I never noticed that there was such a thing, but thank you for telling me. It would be a great solution for me, I always find out that I forgot something when I already clicked the save this page button. Oh, and is it only posible to edit the pages by headline?Eeneend 09:16, 11 July 2009 (UTC) skopio Oh it was nothing to do that to the skopio page. I better go do something more now. Gallon O' Milk I do not trust him as far as I can throw him. First of, he abuses people. Second of, he thinks it is funny to vandals and Hack. And Third he thinks it is funny to rename my wiki the Stupid wiki. Mata Nui, I say this as a word of warning, you can't trust him. This is not for me to Deside but I think you should consider the harm he has caused. By the way are you the site leader? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You are a good Admin, Mata Nui. : ) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I know what you mean. I went through what you are going through now. I had to make the choice of letting a user who vandalized my wiki be blocked or stay. He swore he had changed. And he has. He is called Atukamakirk 2.9. He has changed. He make my Wiki a better place and edited a lot. But what Gallon O' Milk has done is different. You are a good Admin because you want to believe that some one can change, and to give them a chance. Who is the site leader of this wiki? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool! I am going to be working on 3 wiki's at the moment! The Bioncicle Reviews Wiki, this wiki, and the BIonicle Creations wiki![[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) t is but after I have done some I fell really happy with myself. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 22:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, bye. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 22:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Exile War Check out my blog Exile War.It involves all new and old bionicles from Toa to Tuma!! i spek english(very bad)y spek spanish Exile War just go to --Ithilis Ignika-''"'the brotherhood has come for you!"' 16:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC)'s blog!!! Yeah I noticed, I'm just dead tired. It's 3am to me so I'm a bit unfocused. Hey, cool change you made on the Mata Nui spirit page! One fact I didn't know! You sure are quick at these things!How much ''do you know about the upcoming movie, Mata Nui? You can call me Kiina. Mata Nui great spirit page change( COOL) Hey, cool change you made on the Mata Nui spirit page! One fact I didn't know! You sure are quick at these things!How much do you know about the upcoming movie, Mata Nui? You can call me Kiina. Sorry about the oops on the last Exile War post. It's my first time, so I have to work things out. Thanks Hey, thanks for asking if you could use my logo pic in a site logo. I'm not mad, nor do I want you to remove it, or give me credit or anything, I just want to tell you that if you do anything like this again, be polite and ask first.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) :No problem. Out of curiosity though, how did you find it, if you didn't take it from my userpage (on the top, where the pic is displayed)?' •' Hammerise(talk) ::I won't, don't worry. =) ' •' Hammerise(talk) Great Logo Hey, I was traveling around in Belgium for a week with my dad (sweet country!), so I was a bit absent, but I will get to the point. Your logo is great, its exactly what I was thinking of. Now anything what we have to do is get the logo to the left upper corner, maybe we can vote between the present logo and the new logo. Eeneend 18:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The text itself is exelent, but it should be underneath the logo, and not in the front of it (if you would change the text into an tinner form, it might be possible to locate it in the front of the logo, but this kind of text is way better than a tinner form). Eeneend 12:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) When do we start? Hey, when do we start the voting about the logo? (I decided to wait until you came back from holiday, and I don't know how to create a voting) Oh, and are you able to enlarge the logo a bit? Eeneend 18:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Here is the current logo in the right dimensions, so it fits into monaco. Could you update it for me, please? Thanks.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) What's the point of having a userpage if you can't edit it? I blocked it when I was an admin. Or at least unblock it. Also, the Toa Makao, account on Wikimetru is mine. I'm getting tired of people ignoring my message I left on PL's talk page (on Wikimetru) that noone replied to. It's annoying because ppl think im someone else and I'd like to help out on the new wiki, but I can't get a job because I haven't been promoted :( The image I see you already figured out what image to replace.. =P And you're not a noob for not knowing something, you've got to find out how to do it somewhere... if there's anything else you need, feel free to ask, and I'll help if I can. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Great. I like the changes you did, I only left the username color in tan, because otherwise it can't be read, and I added a border to the community news thingy (or whatever it is). If you've got any more ideas, let me know.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::How does white work with your settings? Any other bright colors that make the username readable?' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Feb's cool. My username is where the watchlist is on your screen, so any bright color would work. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:31, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I think, maybe you should update that example pic of the skin, I think it's much better with the improvements.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, ok. By the way, we're in the same time zone.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 09:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) What??!! You're Swedish? I wouldn't have guessed that because you're English is good. I thought you were American like most people here. Perfect The logo itself is perfect, great work! I still remember the day I was on the beach with my dad, an I drawed the logo in the sand. But back to buisness (if that correctly spelled), I already talked to daiku about the new logo, but I it was the old version (without text), and he still didn't answer. Do you know how to get that logo in the left upper corner?Eeneend 11:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) How many admins are away for the summer? However, shall I contact them all, and tell them about the logo, or are you going to do that?Eeneend 11:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) OK, give me a message when I should start contacting admins, also give me a message when you did that.Eeneend 11:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Totally, but is whole page going to change (not that I don't like it, its just the question if that's possible)Eeneend 11:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. But you do know that you have "4rd" on your userpage, right? ' •' Hammerise(talk) 12:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I live in the UK and I'm learning French....that's it. english are you stiil learnig english? look aroud the wiki and see english. motni. how how did you become a adminstrator and i thout that you were 11--TONY IS MOTNI 14:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Looks reasonably good... Is Hammerise also working at the new style of pages (I don't know how to name it), I hope his skin wins, it looks good in combination with the logo. Maybe we should start a sort of Order of Page Designers or something like that.Eeneend 10:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I see no reason why you guys can't keep your respective statuses. Did I miss anything important while I was away? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Why did you revert the changes on MediaWiki:monaco.css? ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Try copying it to your personal css and check if the same errors occur.. Is there anything else wrong, other than the edit tab that I didn't notice? ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::It works fine for me.. I'll try to fix it, I just don't know if I'll be able to do it today, I may have to finish it in the morning. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 23:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, in the morning then, check out these two version and tell me if any of them works. ::::Good Night! =D ' •' Hammerise(talk) 23:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Blue eyes Maybe you should color the eyes of the logo blue. In combination with the new skin, the color of the eyes is just the same as the background, wich looks a bit weird, because the color of the mask itself is close to brown. You could also keep the background of the logo white, that would solve the problem too, but looks not very good in combination with the all-brown page, so I would chose the first option. Eeneend 07:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Jeez, now I have the same problem.. =D So it's okay for you? ' •' Hammerise(talk) 09:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I found the problem.. I'll fix it and update Forum:New Skin. Then it should work normally.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 10:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, if it weren't for my stupidity, we wouldn't have even had that problem.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 12:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) bro hey you could be mata nui bro--TONY IS MOTNI 22:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) mln are you on lego .com and if you return il tell you a thing when u are bak --TONY IS MOTNI 13:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC) i am swedish to coolt va jag e det jag är svensk to coolt va DMANCER MENAR DU USER MATA NUI -User:Dmancer Theory There actually is some evildence. Firstly, a great earthquake, that shattered their world forever, second, Mata Nui saying that he will be back. Maybe he is! And third, look at the geography! Creeps Canyon looks crazily like the Pit!!! Ya never know! - 72.49.23.89 Thanks! You're still the only person who I didn't have to tell! XP I on;y just opened by guinness book of world records and a pair of 3-D glasses came out! LOLZ, Sorry Mata Nui...lolz. I was logged in as Fangride, but I didn't know it logged me out when I left the message! Told you I could upload a new chapter in a day! I won the bet! ... wait... what bet? Anyway, I posted the next chapter of Code of War. Its pretty much all of Scodonius' mission. Just leave the Theory related stuff on the User 89 whatever page :) I was just kinda putting it out there, the maps look very similar and so do thir pasts! Thats all for the theory though! And u didn't sound rude, no biggie! Mata Nui GAH! It seems we have a problem with other users changing the mata Nui page to say either 'Bara Magna form' or 'Toa form'. I'm to confussed to know now. Do you think it would be a good idea to raise the page's protection level until this rolls over? Logo What was the result of the voting between the admins you latley talked about in a comment on one of my blogs?Eeneend 18:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) HI MATA NUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU OWNED ANY CLUBS Its the end of the world, and I feel happy!!! - Kongu923 22:22, September 1, 2009 (UTC) OK. Straight away. Got it. Just hadn't heard of him before. Is he a recent vandal? Wats up? Wats up? nothing na nothing relly u exited for bionicle legend reborn? Awsome Awsome but i have to go srry but cheak out my blogs of Bionicle in my blog page hello. Can I just say... WT*!!?? ur 13, have all the bionicle sets (possibly), and are an admin on my second favourite website??!! WT*!!! And also, is it possible to extend the custom sig type-in box by maybe twenty more characters?? || Jimbob1. You can talk to me. WOW!!!|| 07:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Deletion of Articles How do you delete articles? User "TERIDAX" is making custom articles: "Brawl" and "Makuta Shadow" that I know of. Botar 22 04:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|rightIf it is war you want mata nui then it is war you get just stop deletind my new pages such as brawl Makuta shadow watch this video this video is perfect for the avohkii page and teridax well even the takanuva page becoase it has them I leav you with a worniing. "Don't mess with sertain things!"this will get a lot of people a long way with bionicle if there are no more problems can there be truce. But I have to admit I have my own bionicle wiki it has few pages and no visators in adress type in http://bionicle2.wikia.com and it will bring you to it care to make a fue pages tell a fue friends about it? Demotion You only removed Daiku's sysop status. You are unable to remove his b'crat status, because that is something only staff can do. I will use special:contact. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) hello Hi I'm Malum.EXE, I'm the one who uploaded the pic of Volvagia from Legend of Zelda. Anyway I did that because he's fire, but after I checked my e-mail, I logged on and removed it from my Toa's Page. --Watch out for my Flame Claws, they burn! 15:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes I know I receive Weekly Digest from Wiki--Watch out for my Flame Claws, they burn! 15:17, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I have a question How do I add a new heading thing on my Toa Page? I see others have something like, "Sets I Own" or something like that. Can you tell me how to do that? I would really appreciate it. Thxs! --Breadvil417 22:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Volvagia Pic because it does not relate to Bionicle in any way so... i guess thats why--Watch out for my Flame Claws, they burn! 15:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you--Sage of Shadow 15:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) MATA NUI IS THERE ANYMORE NEWS.OH YEAH I GOT A PICTUER OF TARAKAVA-NUI.--TERIDAX 01:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) OK MATA NUI I MAY HAVE REDIRECTED TARAKAVA NUI TO TARAKAVA-NUI AND, IF YOU CHANGE IT I UNDER STAND BUT I HAVE THE BIONICLE BOOK CALLED BIONICLE THE BOOK OF RAHI AND, IT LISTS THE NAME AS TARAKAVA-NUI NOT TARAKAVA NUI AND I AM MAINLY TELLING YOU THIS SO THERE ARE NO HARD FILLINGS BUT, YOU AND I WE CAN MAKE A GOOD TEAM AT FINDING OUT INFO ABOUT BIONICLES AND INCASE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT USD MEANS IT MEANS UNITED STATE'S DOLLORS I SHOULD KNOW I LIVE IN THE U.S. IF YOU GET A CHANCE CHECH THIS WIKI OUT IT WAS MADE BY ME AND COULD MAKE MORE PAGES AND EDIT ARTICALS AND, YOU AND I WE ARE THE WIKI LEADERS MATA NUI I CHOSE YOU TO BE A LEADER BECAUSE YOUR REALLY THE ONLY USER I KNOW AND, THIS IS THE WIKI LINK http://www.BIONICLE2.WIKIA.com BE SURE TO GO TO IT AND TELL FRIEND TO EDIT IT! Ok I understand mata nui what of news on bioncles and, articals to edit tell me.--TERIDAX 16:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui I need you to go to my toa page do as the first goal instructs and help me acomplish the others as you are the only other chosin leader of my wiki http://www.bionicle2.wikia.com as we are the only two leaders of my wiki.--TERIDAX 02:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui I did choose you to be a leader maybbe in the future or futuer witch ever way you spell the word anyway back to the point maybe there will be more leaders.--TERIDAX 20:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ha ha ha............I may have read that message that you sent me wrong anyway here is your certificat of onor by being a leader........ Well I miss understood what you were saying when you said wait... your not sying that you chose me to be a leader on your wiki I read it like you were saying your not saying that you chose me to be a leader on your wiki thats all by, the way you know how I have my persinal army of makut being that I am the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta whos army do you think would win my army of makuta or your army of rahkshi and bohrock combined send me a letter with three ??? if you do not know send me a / if you think yes your army will and send me a % if you think nether just think of it as a little war.--TERIDAX 01:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui my wiki is both thing feel free to edit and start articlas and, do you know how to start cotests because I was thinking of puting up some contests.--TERIDAX 18:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Mata nui what is with the Certavus pictuer it looks like a custom?--TERIDAX 20:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui about how I wanted to change the logo on my wiki it want let me and im the creator help!!!!!!!!!!!!--0044 09:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can the Unbionicle wiki have a spot in the Community Portal?Andrew1219